Traditionally, ophthalmic devices, such as a hydrogel lens, an intraocular lens or a punctal plug, include corrective, cosmetic or therapeutic qualities. A contact lens, for example, may provide vision correcting functionality, cosmetic enhancement, and/or therapeutic effects. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the contact lens. For example, a refractive quality may provide a vision corrective function, a pigment may provide a cosmetic enhancement, and an active agent may provide a therapeutic functionality.
Liquid meniscus lenses have been known in various industries. Known liquid meniscus lenses have been engineered in cylindrical shapes with a perimeter surface formed by points at a fixed distance from an axis which is a straight line. Known liquid meniscus lenses have been limited to designs with a first interior surface generally parallel to second interior surface generally parallel to second interior and each perpendicular to a cylindrical axis. Known examples of the use of liquid meniscus lenses include devices such as electronic cameras and mobile phone devices.
More recently, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/095,786, titled “Arcuate Liquid Meniscus Lens”, assigned to the same inventive entity of the present disclosure, teaches an arcuate liquid meniscus lens suitable for a contact lens. In addition, as microelectronics continue to be developed, size, shape and control limitations can allow for active energized components to be incorporated in ophthalmic lenses in useful manners. As previously mentioned, currently available contact lenses are capable of providing vision correction through a physical characteristic of the contact lens. However, many individuals require the use of bi-focal or tri-focal lenses in order to provide the vision correction needed for vision at different distances. With the use of microelectronics and variable liquid meniscus lenses having geometries that can be suitable to be placed on the surface of an eye, new programming and design methods and systems that can be useful to provide variable vision correction are desired.
Therefore, there is a need for ophthalmic lenses and systems that can incorporate electronic and active vision correction components that can be configured to provide multi-focal vision correction.